What the Team 7 Kids Think of the Maisy Show
by Tana Uzumaki
Summary: Pure drabble about Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura watching the Maisy show and what they think about it. Forgive my humor--it's bad but read it anyway, k?


**What Team 7 Kids Think About Maisy**

A short drabble about what Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke think about the cartoon show Maisy (Daisy or Maisy Mouse)

It was 1:29:53 pm. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, all still 6 years old, had just woken up from their naps. Of course, Sasuke slept last and woke up first, just to make the other two suspect that he didn't sleep at all. They were all in Sakura's place right now—since Naruto's house never consisted of a TV, kitchen and parents and Sasuke's place was already too crowded, especially with Itachi and his dad training.

"Itadakimasu~!" Naruto and Sakura chanted together as Sakura's mother put down a tray of a plateful of cookies and 3 glasses of milk. Then they started eating them. Sasuke, who doesn't seem to be hungry, only took one cookie.

After Sakura's mother has left, the blond had _almost_ started asking the Uchiha questions but was cut off by a cartoon show, namely Maisy. The narrator had started talking and the blond and pinkette had turned their attentions towards the TV program which Sasuke is getting corny of.

He waited for the commercial break and said, "That show is really childish. Look at that. It says: for infants to 4 years old. You guys should start training for the academy."

"It isn't boring if you pay attention to it," Naruto opposed. "And where is that 0-4 years thingy? I can't see it."

"Really?" Sasuke mocked. "It's over there, dummy! At the top-right corner."

"Really! That's what you call microscopic. And the academy can wait for 4 more years, stupid!"

"Did you just call me stupid, dobe?!" Sasuke retorted, standing up.

"Yeah, I did, teme!" Naruto replied. Both boys' noses were probably touching now.

"H-hey, stop it you guys." Sakura said.

"Says who?" They both said.

"I did!" Sakura said with much more authority and eeriness (thanks to her inner self which can't be seen by the two, but can be felt). "Remember… you're in my territory. You had better start listening to me 'cuz the commercial's ending…"

Naruto and Sasuke backed away from each other cautiously. And Sakura was right—the commercial did end (almost like it was at her control). Then Naruto went back to watching again.

The episode showed of Maisy and her friends finding all these instruments and all… then they start a parade. Then they come through a mother beaver who's twin kids are sleeping soundly. Then another commercial break.

"I hope they really don't wake up the babies…" Sakura muttered so Sasuke won't hear.

"Pfft. Big deal… I hope they do wake up the baby rats." Naruto said, earning a punch from Sakura.

"Even though they wake up those baby _beavers_, that white rat would still make a way to get those crybabies to shut up and go back to sleep. That's how the story would always go. That's how these stories always go… because they're for innocent children. But real life isn't like that. In reality, when you wake of bad mood, the rest of the day would seem to be bad. If you wake someone up with a bad mood, you'll need to make amends for this person who may not go back to sleep like those animated drawings…" Sasuke muttered. The two who seemed to be arguing earlier stopped to listen to Sasuke's realization of reality and fiction. "And besides… forming a band and organizing a parade isn't _that_ easy, I'm sure."

"Sasuke…" Naruto muttered. His eyes were surprisingly overflowing with tears that waved right and left as they fell and his mouth was held up into an M (sort of like Rock Lee's and Gai's when they feel the power of youth)—kinda like this= T^T.

"Ew, Naruto. Is that supposed to mean something?" Sasuke said. He turned to see Sakura—hearts of every shade of pink seemed to be floating all around her. Even her eyes were already hearts. Her mouth was a side-toppled D (I mean a really big D).

'Huh??? What's with her?' Sasuke thought.

And that was the start of Sakura's being a fangirl… and Naruto being a dobe, and Sasuke being a teme and-slash-or (and/or) fangirls' target.

Sorry, I'm really bad at my humor. But this idea about a story ending in the same way whether you change course or not came to me and I thought of making a story out of it. And here it is~! I know it leaves you hanging at the last part (tell me all about it).

Anyway, speak your mind—give me reviews. Thanks for reading this horribly boring (but realizing, I hope) fan fiction~!


End file.
